


A Knight to Remember

by Shareece (kimbob)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Halloween, Party, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: She stared down at the Sexy Knight costume which happily proclaimed “A Knight to Remember."





	

Pain was the first thing Brienne noticed when her eyes blinked open. She winced as the bright sun nearly blinded her sensitive eyes. She closed them again and quietly groaned. ‘Why?’ she thought as she realized she was suffering from the makings of a hangover. Her muscles ached, head ached, and her stomach felt dangerously nauseous; it felt as though she was thrown through the Seven hells twice. She groaned again and tried to move, tensing in surprise as she felt something wrapped around her waist. 

She opened one eye then the other as she caught sight of the deep crimson material that covered her, she lifted the material, naked body. She frowned. She didn’t have any bedding that color. Her frown deepened as she gently fingered the makeshift blanket. ‘What?’ 

Someone moaned and then sighed and Brienne’s eyes widened as she realized the something around her waist was an arm. ‘Oh, gods, no.’ she thought. She glanced over her shoulder and her eyes widened in shock as she came face to face with Jaime Lannister. She quickly sat up with a squeak, pulling Jaime’s red cloak against her chest as she watched in horror as Jaime’s own eyes fluttered open. 

Jaime smirked as he caught sight of Brienne’s panicked face “Well,” he said, moving his arms behind his head. “Don’t look so surprised, wench.” 

The Night Before

Brienne stared down at the costume Pia had picked out for her. “I cannot wear this.” 

“What?” Pia frowned. “You said you ordered a knight costume did you not?” 

“Yes, but—“ She sighed. “This isn’t the costume I ordered.” She stared down at the Sexy Knight costume which happily proclaimed “A Knight to Remember.” 

“Well, yeah.” Pia scoffed, “The costume you originally picked was just not sexy. It was the exact opposite. All of that boiled leather and how were you going to dance in that thing?” 

Brienne could feel her face heating up as she replied. “But I don’t dance.”

Pia laughed as she shook her head. “You will tonight.” 

Brienne continued to stare at the costume. It was a charcoal gray very short dress with a bust she wasn’t sure how she was going to fill. The boots were..she had no clue how she was going to wear those. She did like the wrist gauntlets and blue cloak although she won’t admit that to Pia. “Can this even fit me?” 

“Yes!” Pia said with a shake of her head. “I wouldn’t steer your wrong Brienne. I got your measurements perfectly. Your legs are going to kill in those boots! Jaime is going die when he sees you.” 

Brienne frowned, confused. “What does that mean?” 

Pia waved her hand. “Oh please, everyone knows.” 

confusion still marred her features. “Everyone knows what?” 

Pia snorted. “Brienne, You and Jaime flirt more with each other than I flirt with everyone, and that’s saying a lot.” 

Brienne’s eyes widened in shock. “I have never flirted with Jaime Lannister!” She didn’t even know how to flirt. 

Now Pia looked confused. “But you two are always bickering like an old married couple. It’s actually really cute and—“ 

“No,” Brienne cut in, shaking her head. “I’m not…I don’t…Jaime is—“ she trailed off with a groan and sat down. Jaime Lannister was the most handsomely infuriating human being she had the unfortunate luck of knowing. She frowned. Did she just think the word handsomely?

Pia sat beside her. “Brienne,” She started gently. “It’s going to be alright. We’re going to go to this party and have a great time.” 

Brienne gave a meager nod and Pia smiled satisfied. She quietly watched as Pia flittered from one point of the living room to the next, excitedly chattering about the employee Halloween party Tyrion throws every year. Did people truly think she and Jaime were—what an item? She carefully cataloged most of the interactions she’s had with Jaime at work, frowning as all she could think of was his annoyingly perfect arrogant smile, golden hair, and emerald eyes.

888

Pia rang the doorbell twice. “Stop that.” She scolded. 

Brienne attempted to tug down the hem of her costume one more time. “Stop what?” She asked, tugging some more.  
Pia slapped at her hands. “Stop tugging that hem. It isn’t going to budge. Your legs look awesome by the way.” 

Brienne sighed as she looked down at herself. “I don’t—“ She stopped as the door swung open to reveal a grinning Tyrion.

“Pia! Brienne!” he greeted, “Do come in.” He was dressed as a court jester, the bells on his hat jingling as he moved to open the door wider. 

“You look great.” Pia greeted.

Tyrion nodded. “As do you. Sexy silent sister, very nice.” He chuckled as Pia gave him a little twirl in her very tight and short gray robe. He glanced at Brienne, raising an eyebrow as his eyes scanned her from head to toe. “Brienne,” He greeted. “Your legs.” 

Brienne frowned. Pia grinned. 

“Told you so!”

“Wench!”

“Oh no.” Brienne muttered as she spotted Jaime making his way toward them, dressed as a knight of the old. The armor crimson and gold, the cloak crimson with a golden Lion signal stitched in the middle. 

“Look at you.” Jaime said, gripping the hilt of the sword at his waist. His eyes slid up and down her frame, stopping his gaze on her long legs with a raise eyebrow. 

Brienne nearly squirmed where she stood.

Pia giggled. Tyrion cleared his throat. 

Jaime blinked as though coming out of his daze with a shake of his head. “You look halfway decent for once, wench.” 

Brienne glared at him, flushing a deep red. “My name is Brienne!” She growled out as she always did whenever he called her that. 

Tyrion cleared his throat again. “Well, let’s party! There’s food and music. The bar is over there and everyone’s well onto their way of being drunk.” 

Pia nodded as she turned to Brienne. “I’m going to get us something to drink.”

Brienne shook her head. “I’m not—“ She trailed off as Pia ignored her and hurried off toward the bar with Tyrion, leaving her alone with Jaime. 

The tunes of Monster Mash played loudly over the speakers. 

She crossed her arms in front of herself as she felt Jaime gazing at her. He always did this, stared at her with an inscrutable expression on his face until she broke and asked why he was staring. This usually turned into the two of them bickering to the point where she can barely stand to be in the same room as him. She wouldn’t do it this time. She wouldn’t engage in this…game he liked to play with her, especially if everyone in the office thought they were together. She lifted her chin and returned his gaze with one of her own, her heart suddenly doubling its effect in beating as he slowly smirked at her. 

For once, he broke first. “So,” he drawled, “Interesting costume choice.”

Brienne rolled her eyes. “I did not choose this costume. Pia thought it was a better idea to switch my original costume with this.” 

“Hmm,” Jaime said. “And what exactly are you supposed to be?”

“A knight.” She muttered, frowning and flushing when he began to chuckle. 

“A sexy knight? Without the sexy of course.” 

For some odd reason, his words hurt her feelings and she could feel the flash of hurt cross her features from the surprise that crossed his own. “Excuse me—“ She said, turning away from him so she could catch up with Pia. 

“Brienne, wait!” Jaime called, but she ignored him.

8

Brienne snatched the shot out of Pia’s hands and downed it, grimacing as the liquid burned a path down her chest and into her belly.  
“Alright!” Pia exclaimed. “Now we’re talking!” She downed the second shot in front of her. 

Brienne was still recovering from the first shot. “What was that?” 

“Whiskey.” Tyrion answered, handing Brienne a hand sized witch’s cauldron with a slice of orange on the side. “Drink this. It’s the special, witch’s brew.” 

Brienne took a cautious sip, feeling surprised with the fruity flavors that exploded on her tongue . She could barely taste the alcohol in this one. 

“Delicious.” Pia said and she nodded in agreement. 

“Careful.” Jaime said, sidling up to her. “That one is deadly.” 

Brienne chose to ignore him, instead opting to watch the other partygoers dance to the Ramones song Pet Sematary. 

Jaime sighed heavily. “Brienne-“ 

“I hope you can tell I’m choosing to ignore you.” She cut in. “This isn’t work so we don’t have to interact with each other.” 

Jaime raised an eyebrow. “No? but it’s a work related event so we do.” 

“Uh,” Pia said. “I’m gonna go ahead and hit the dancefloor.” She tossed them a small wave and made her way through the throng of dancers, drink in hand. 

Brienne wished she’d voiced her not wanting to be left alone. “This is a work even adjacent. A bunch of people from work just happen to be here so, no, I don’t have to interact with you.” She was surprised at how easily she delivered those words. She knew the alcohol must be taking effect. She took a few final sips of the witch’s cauldron and ordered another. 

“Brienne,” Jaime sighed, “Blue looks good on you.” 

She spared him a glance as she continued to sip from her newly ordered drink. 

“Your cloak. It suits you.” 

She snorted. Was this his way of apologizing? “Lame.” 

Jaime chuckled at this and moved around so that he could face her. “I meant it.” He signaled the bartender and ordered his own drink. “Two zombies please.” 

Brienne took the last few sips of her drinks, the loud slurping sound of her straw signaling the end. 

Jaime gave her an amused grin and passed her one of the drinks he ordered. “Try this.” 

Brienne took the offered drink, humming from the delicious taste. 

“I wonder,” Jaime said softly, “If you’ve ever drank this much before.” 

“Once.” She admitted. “Margaery’s bachelorette party.” 

“Ahh,” Jaime nodded in understanding. “What was the outcome of that I wonder.” 

Brienne opened her mouth to respond but closed it with a snap. “I’m not talking to you.” She said aloud to remind herself. She didn’t miss his crestfallen expression. She began to tap her foot to the music as Don’t Fear the Reaper began to play. 

“I love this song.” Jaime commented and she quietly nodded her head. 

They both watched as Pia danced in the middle of the dance floor, flouncing from one guy to the next. Brienne was only a few years older than Pia and she sadly wished she could be as carefree and happy as she was. 

"So are you going to stand here all night getting drunk or are you going to actually dance tonight?"

“I don’t dance.” She said flatly. 

Jaime smiled. “I guarantee you I’ll have you dancing before the night ends.” 

Brienne snorted. “Yeah right.” 

88

The night after

“How….why…what happened?” 

Jaime chuckled. “Don’t sit there and tell me you don’t remember….” He trailed off, worry flashing in his eyes. “You do remember don’t you?” 

Brienne put her face in her hands as she thought back to the night before. Her drinking two more witch’s cauldrons and one more zombie drink. Pia making her drink something called the Cat’s eyes. Jaime gently teasing her about her costume again and her, oh god, giggling girlishly at him. She could remember Jaime coaxing her into dancing to Witchy Woman and Vampire blues. She didn’t know if she could categorize what they did as dancing what with all of the grinding and…oh gods. She remembered him quietly almost shyly asking if she wanted to go home with him. 

“Brienne?” Jaime sounded as though he were panicking and Brienne chanced a glance at him through her fingers. She was surprised from the real fear she saw in his gaze. 

“I remember.” She mumbled. “I—“ She sighed and her eyes widened as she realized she’d let the cloak fall into her lap, leaving her exposed. She quickly covered up. 

“You know you don’t have to hide from me.” He said with a sigh. 

“Shut up.” She said quietly. She ran a hand through her hair. “Just, let me think.” 

“Think about what?” He asked, resting his arms back behind his head. “You can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy last night Brienne.” 

Memories of last night flashed in her mind; the unyielding pleasure…she shivered. “Why now?” She asked. “Did you have to be intoxicated in order to..do this with me?” 

Jaime rolled her eyes. “No.” He chuckled. “I have been—I’ve wanted you for over a year you silly woman.” 

She’d been working at Lannister Marketing and Digital for nearly two years. “You have a funny way of showing it.” 

“Don’t I?” he chuckled. “It’s so easy to get reaction from you. Makes me hot under the collar.” He moved toward her and kissed her shoulder, rubbing his nose against the side of her throat. 

Brienne shivered as she felt the scratch of his facial hair. “You could have just asked me to—“ She trailed off as Jaime snorted. 

“No. Beside I never do the easy thing.” He moved even closer and she frowned from the loud crumpling sound his movement made. 

She lifted the cloak, frowning as she noticed all of the empty candy wrappers. “Why are there—“ She trailed off as she remembered the impromptu trick or treating she talked Jaime into doing on his block. “Oh.” 

Jaime grinned as she turned to glance at him. He wrapped an arm around her waist. “Happy Halloween.” He kissed her. 

END-Happy Halloween!


End file.
